What Can It Be
Game Designer / Creator *Created by Stanley Korn Game Summary For descriptive convenience, imagine that the players are arranged in a circle. One of the players starts the game by imagining an object and naming one characteristic of that object. For example, he (or she) might have in mind an orange, and say “It is spherical.” The next person in line to take his turn, say the person to the left of the original person, must name an object that has the characteristic that was previously named (being spherical, in this example) and naming a second characteristic of the object that he (the second person) has in mind. To continue this example, the second person may have in mind a ball, and say “It bounces.” Proceeding clockwise around the circle, each player in turn must think of an object having all of the characteristics previously mentioned, and name a characteristic not previously named of the object that he has in mind. Players / Moderators *'Target age range for this game.' 6 – 12 year olds, although teenagers and adults will enjoy playing as well. *'Number of players.' At least two players; no upper limit. *'Player dynamics and roles, use of moderators or instructors, etc. '''An instructor/moderator to explain the game to the players, and record the list of characteristics named by the players, although the latter can be done by one of the players. Game Set-up and Construction '''Detailed step-by-step instructions on how to set-up and/or construct the game.' *Position a display device, such as a whiteboard or computer connected to a projector, on site to enable the players to view the list of previously named characteristics. In the latter case, the moderator would key in the list of characteristics into a document on the computer, which would be projected onto the screen. Have available an instructor/moderator to explain the game to the players. Details on materials needed including alternatives if possible. *The only materials needed would be a whiteboard or, alternatively, a computer connected to a projector. Estimated cost to get the game up and running and to operate on an ongoing basis. *The only cost would be the cost of the materials mentioned above, and possibly the cost of hiring a moderator/instructor to explain the game to the players, although any reasonably competent adult would be able to explain the game. How to Play / Game Rules For descriptive convenience, imagine that the players are arranged in a circle. One of the players starts the game by imagining an object and naming one characteristic of that object. For example, he (or she) might have in mind an orange, and say “It is spherical.” The next person in line to take his turn, say the person to the left of the original person, must name an object that has the characteristic that was previously named (being spherical, in this example) and naming a second characteristic of the object that he (the second person) has in mind. To continue this example, the second person may have in mind a ball, and say “It bounces.” Proceeding clockwise around the circle, each player in turn must think of an object having all of the characteristics previously mentioned, and name a characteristic not previously named of the object that he has in mind. If a player is unable to think of an object having all of the previously named characteristics, then he may bluff. However, a player, on his turn, instead of naming a characteristic, may challenge the previous player. If the challenged player is unable to name an object having all of the previously named characteristics, including the one that he added, then he drops out; otherwise, the challenger drops out. In either case, play resumes with the person in line to take his turn after the challenger, who begins a new list of characteristics. Play continues until all but one person has dropped out; the remaining person is the winner. Templates / Diagrams *NA Related Web Links *NA Other Details What can it be? is a game designed to stimulate the imagination of the players.